One More Look
by Star13
Summary: Hermione and Draco have gone through some major changes. They're both punkard esque. Who Knows, a romance may insue


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters  
  
A/N: Hey this is my First Harry potter fan fic, its not that good I'm sorry =(  
  
-Appearences can be deceiving So be sure of what you see Because it may be your only chance And for those lucky few who get a second glance There might be something there that you don't see-  
  
The music pulsated like an ever-present heartbeat. The crowd seemed to explode with life. They swayed and jumped to the music, there was a chaotic unity in it all. The sun was high in the sky, warming the air. But nothing could hinder the happiness of the crowd. Everywhere you looked, you saw bliss in its purest form.  
  
The band started their next song  
  
I think I've waited long enough.  
  
Our world was once forget-me-nots  
  
And now I wait another year.  
  
Now I wait another year. I need you here.  
  
I think I've heard this one before,  
  
But it's not you walking through my door.  
  
And now I wait another year.  
  
Now I wait another year. I need you here.  
  
I need you here. I need you here. I need you here.  
  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
  
Bygones have all gone by.  
  
Forgot what we fought for, Hard as I might,  
  
Don't have the will to fight.  
  
Forgive & forget Whatever was said  
  
Because we're growing up By the hour.  
  
I never would let It go on like it did:  
  
All good things Have endings.  
  
Forgive & forget Whatever was said  
  
All good things Have endings.  
  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
  
Bygones have all gone by.  
  
Forgot what we fought for, Hard as I might,  
  
Don't have the will to fight.  
  
Don't bother it now, Let sleepers lie.  
  
Bygones have all gone by.  
  
Forgot what we fought for, Hard as I might,  
  
Don't have the will to fight.  
  
Draco danced to the music. He didn't mind the slight heat, or the huge amount of people in the crowd. He rather enjoyed it. He let the music flow through his entire body. He was wearing baggy black pants and a black Anti-flag shirt. As he moved to the music a tattoo became visible on his forearm. Not the mark of he-who-shall-not-be-named, but rather, three black and blue nautical stars. Draco had gotten taller and had finally filled out his scrawny frame. He was actually rather muscular. He had stopped slicking back his platinum blond hair, it now resided in messy spikes at the top of his head. His father had disowned him after he refused to be a death eater. To tell the truth, Draco couldn't be happier, now he was free. He could so whatever he wanted, meaning that he could dress however he pleased without having to worry about what his father would say. It also meant he didn't have to hide his taste for muggle music. As Draco was getting lost ion the music, he peered across the crowd. Then his whole body came to a halt.  
  
His eyes were transfixed on a girl, about his age. Her long, sleek brown hair was accented with streaks of blue. She looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place her name. She had on black dickie capries, a black tank top with blue flames along the bottom, and various bracelets around her wrists. Upon further inspection you could see that her left eyebrow was pierced. Draco couldn't help but find her attractive as she danced to the music. Then something clicked in his head.  
  
"No, It couldn't be? Could it? Granger?"  
  
She seemed oblivious to everything around her; she seemed to be in her own world. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing her that happy. He slowly pushed his was through the crowd, which was by no means and easy task, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione spun around to see who tapped her on the shoulder and was drawn into the gaze of brilliant gray eyes  
  
"Can I help you?" Hermione was a little ticked that she had to focus her attention on who went through the trouble of getting her attention and then didn't speak.  
  
"You don't recognize me do you granger." Draco said, slightly amused. He understood what she didn't recognize him; he looked completely different, even his personality was different. Hermione didn't have a clue who the mysterious guy was. That was, until he opened his mouth. 'That voice.I know that voice.' she thought. The words finally formed on her tongue.  
  
"Malfoy?" She had a look of wonder that left her thoughts wide open to be perceived  
  
"Nice to see you remember. I was just wondering what you were doing here. Last time I checked, you were the organized, bookworm, teacher's pet type. Isn't this a bit unorganized for your tastes?" Draco was genuinely interested. What was miss 'play by the rules' do at a muggle concert?  
  
"well if you must know, I've been going to concerts for a while now. Over the summer I went to visit my cousin Emma and she really got me to loosen up and got me into the whole 'muggle rock scene'" They stayed together throughout the whole concert. When it finally ended, Draco said "Your alright Granger. I was wondering If we could, you know, be friends?" He was hoping beyond hope that she would say yes. He had never really had a real friend.  
  
"Sure Malfoy, I'd like that." Then she turned and started to walk away, but stopped and turned around.  
  
"Your not a vile as I though you were Draco Malfoy." And with that, she was gone. 


End file.
